bleach_world_rpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Balthersa Lupo
Balthersa ist ein Exodus-Mensch, der einzige seiner Art. Er ist auch ein talentierter und legendärer Nahkampfexperte und kann waffenlos und mit Waffen kämpfen. Aussehen/Auftreten Nachdem Balthersa wieder zurückgekehrt ist, hatte er bis dato noch keine seiner Fähigkeiten genutzt, doch als er dies tun wollte meldete sich Samael und plötzlich kam ein unglaublicher Druck aus ihm heraus und als sich der Nebel um ihn lichtete sah er ganz anders aus. Doch sein jetztiges Aussehen ist nur für Geisterwesen und Menschen mit hohem reitaus zu sehen. Balthersas Körper ist mit einer weißen Tätowierung versehen, er trägt einen schwarze Sweatjacke und schwarze Hosen, er hat schwarze Sportschuhe an und seine Augen sind schwarz und die Iris ist weiß. Charakter Balthersa hat sich durch seinen neuen Status nicht groß verändert vom Charakter her. Er ist immer noch nett und freundlich, doch kann er auch gemein und fies sein, ab und zu lässt er das Arschloch raushängen. Was aber daher kommt durch seinen neuen Exodusstatus ist er auch etwas wie Samael, wobei er die Welt nicht brennen sehen möchte sondern einfach seine Rache haben will und jeder der ihm im Weg steht wird vernichtet, jeder der ihm hilft steht unter seinem Schutz und zu diesem ist er auch nett. Geschichte Vor 21 Jahren, Deutschland: Geburt (Der Anfang) Vor 21 Jahren wurde Balthersa geboren, in einer Kreisstadt in Deutschland. In dieser Kreisstadt lebte er etwa ein Jahr, bis seine Eltern die Wohnung nicht mehr bezahlen konnten und die Entfernung zur Arbeitsstelle seines Vaters zu groß war. So kam es, dass sie in eine näher gelegene Stadt umzogen. Dort lebte Balthersa zwei Jahre lang, ging ein Jahr lang in den Kindergarten, wo die meisten Kinder ihn mieden, wegen seines Namens hänselten oder was halt Kinder so alles finden zum hänseln. Nach einer Trockenflaute der Firma in der sein Vater arbeitete, mussten sie nach zwei Jahren erneut in eine andere Stadt umziehen. Dort konnten sie sich ein Haus leisten, das nicht teurer war als das was sie davor hatten. Balthersa ging dort die letzten paar Monate noch in den Kindergarten. Er lebte mit seinen Eltern und seinen drei Schwestern in einem Häusereck, das fast schon eine Rarität war, da es noch aus dem Mittelalter stammte. Auf jeden Fall lernte er dort seinen wohl besten Freund kennen, Kevin. Kurze Zeit darauf kam er auch schon in die Clique rein in der Kevin sich befand. Diese waren mehr Kiffer und Raucher, daher spielte er mehr mit Kevin als mit den anderen, doch er fand sie sehr lustig da sie immer wirres Zeug redeten oder meist nur Scheiße bauten. Zwei Jahre später wurde Balthersa eingeschult. Der Grund für die frühe Einschulung war, dass er einen hohen IQ hatte und daher schon qualifiziert dafür war. Balthersa ging nach der Schule wie immer zu seinen Freunden, doch als er dort ankam sah er, dass diese eine Art Baumhaus bauten. Sofort half er mit und wenig später war es vollkommen fertig. Sofort machten sie im Inneren weiter, kifften, rauchten, spielten Karten, bauten Scheiße und laberten. Man könnte sagen, dass Balthersa gerade seine beste Zeit verbrachte. Solange, bis er nach vier Jahren wieder umziehen musste. Zwar blieben sie diesmal in der selben Stadt, wechselten aber das Viertel, sodass Balthersa nicht nur wegen der schlechten Noten die Schule wechseln musste. Auf der neuen Schule änderte sich sein Leben schlagartig. Gerade einmal durch die Tür schaffte er es, da wurde er von seinen Mitschülern bereits als Klassenopfer abgestempelt. Vor 14 Jahren, Deutschland: Die Böse Seite (Anfang der Schizophrenie) Balthersa ging wie jeden Tag in die Schule, doch mit viel Angst im Körper, da er genau wusste was heute wieder passieren würde. Er kam das Klassenzimmer rein und wurde schon mit einer Glasfalsche beschmissen. Nur durch Glück verfehlte sie ihn gerade noch. Er setzte sich auf seinen Platz und blieb wie immer ganz ruhig. Er holte seine Sachen hoch, doch als er gerade nach seinem Mäppchen schauen wollte, das er es in seinen Schulranzen rein gelegt hatte, kam auch schon ein Mitschüler und rammte Balthersas Kopf gegen die Tischkante. Vor Schmerz schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er musste sich sehr zügeln um sie zurück zuhalten. Er holte trotz alldem weiter sein Mäppchen hoch und packte seine Schreibsachen aus. Die Stunde über passierte nichts, doch dann kam die Pause. Balthersa holte tief Luft und stand auf. Er war schon etwas zittrig auf den Beinen, dennoch ging er aus dem Klassenzimmer, machte keine Umwege und steuerte sofort seinem Platz an wo er immer war. Auf einem Sofa im Pausenraum, dort störte ihn keiner. So ging das zwei Jahre lang, bis Balthersa mal etwas zu einem Lehrer sagte, weil er das alles nicht mehr aushielt. Dieser sprach mit den Schülern und ab da war klar sie würden ihm nun die Hölle zeigen und er war selber daran schuld. Nun wurde die Zeit für Balthersa heftiger, sie bewarfen ihn nicht mehr mit Glasflaschen oder rammten seinen Kopf gegen irgendetwas, nein, nun schmissen sie ganze Stühle auf ihn, Dosen, Flaschen, Spitzer, klebten ihm Kaugummi in die Tasche, in die Haare und an die Klamotten. Und nach der Schule fingen sie ihn jeden Tag ab, um ihn zusammen zu schlagen. Nach einigen Monaten, ging sein bester Freund Kevin ebenfalls auf diese Schule und von diesem Zeitpunkt an liesen sie ihn in der Pause in Ruhe. Nur ab und zu wenn sein Kumpel Mittagschule hatte, verprügelten sie ihn wieder. Balthersa hatte jede Nacht regelrechte Angstzustände, weil er daran dachte wieder dorthin zu müssen. Doch er traute auch sich nicht nochmal den Mund auf zu machen, nachdem was das letzte Mal passiert war. Eines Tages vertraute er sich der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers an und in seinem Kopf erklang eine Stimme die ihn aufmunterte. Dies war der Tag an dem seine böse Seite geboren wurde. Ab der 6. Klasse hörte er die Stimme nicht nur nachts bevor er schlafen ging, sondern nun auch tagsüber. Als Balthersa an einem gewöhnlichen Schultag wieder einfach verprügelt wurde, machten seine Angreifer einen Fehler, der zum ersten Mal die böse Seite über seinen Körper herrschen lies. Seine Mitschüler beleidigten seine Schwester, während Balthersa selbst unter den Schlägen kurz bewusstlos wurde. Doch dann fing er an zu lachen, sah den Jungen vor sich an und grinste diesem direkt ins Gesicht. Er packte ihn am Kragen und begann mit voller Härte auf dessen Gesicht einzuprügeln, bis er anfing aus der Nase zu bluten und viele blaue Flecken hatte. Doch Balthersa lies einfach nicht nach, der Junge selbst den er gerade verprügelte war schon gar nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Balthersa ließ dann doch von ihm ab, packte diesen an den Haaren und schleifte ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer während seine Mitschüler ihn nur fassungslos ansahen. Sie konnten nicht wirklich glauben was sie gerade geschehen war. Balthersa hielt den Schüler an den Haaren zu sich hoch und drückte ihn immer mehr übers Treppengeländer. Das Klassenzimmer war im 3. Stock, doch auf einmal tauchten zwei Lehrer auf, die Balthersa davon abzuhalten versuchten seinen Mitschüler übers Geländer zu schmeißen. Da zwei Lehrer nicht ausreichten, kamen fünf weitere Mitschüler und konnten ihn gerade nicht stoppen. Allerdings wurden bei dem Versuch zwei Lehrer und drei Schüler schwer verletzt. Der Schüler der von Balthersa ins Koma gerprügelt wurde, lag drei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Seine Eltern erstatteten keine Anzeige, da Balthersa zu viel in de Hand hatte, dass er locker eine Gegenanzeige machen könnte und damit die Eltern sehr belasten würde. Doch nach diesem Vorfall wurde die Zeit für ihn noch schlimmer, nicht einmal mehr sein bester Freund Kevin konnte ihm noch helfen. Vor 10 Jahren, Deutschland: Einsamkeit (Der Psychiater) Balthersa hatte seit Langem keinen Ausraster mehr wie vor ein paar Jahren. Doch seine Lehrerin hatte ein Gespräch mit seinen Eltern, da er unruhig war und seine Klassenkameraden störte. Daher suchten die Eltern von Balthersa einen Psychologen auf. Dieser hatte erst einige Stunden mit ihm verbracht und überschrieb ihn zu einer Ergotherapie, von denen er insgesamt zwei besuchen musste. Doch als der Psychologe eine weitere Diagnose stellte, verschrieb er ihm einige Beruhigungstabletten. Wie Balthersa erst später herausfand, waren diese Medikamente noch in der Testphase, sodass er von nun an zu den Testobjekten zählte. Jeden Tag nahm er eine ganze Tablette und sie machten ihn wirklich ruhiger, doch die Nebenwirkungen waren für ein Kind seines Alters einfach zu stark. Halluzinationen, Verfolgungswahn, Alpträume und ständiges Weinen quälten ihn zwei Jahre lang bis er sich mit aller Kraft dagegen stellte die Medikamente weiterhin zu nehmen. Er hatte keine ruhige Nacht mehr, der Tag so wie die Nacht war für ihn die Hölle. Lange Monate über hatte er sich in Einsamkeit gehüllt, nur einer war an seiner Seite und zwar seine böse Seite, die dadurch immer mehr wuchs. Solange, bis er sie selbst kaum noch kontrollieren konnte. Balthersa musste nach den zwei Jahren erst einmal wieder eine Verbindung zu seinen Mitmenschen aufbauen, was für ihn schwer war und er viele Ängste überwinden musste. Seine kleine Schwester hatte während diesen Jahren mehr Angst als jeder andere um ihn gehabt, da er in dieser Zeit vier Mal versucht hatte sich umzubringen. Der Druck und der Stress waren für ihn kaum mehr auszuhalten gewesen. Er bekam Hilfe von seinen drei Schwestern, seinem besten Freund der ihn trotz alldem nie aufgegeben hatte und seinen Eltern. Balthersa schaffte es nach fast sechs Jahren, die Nebenwirkungen der Tabletten oder besser gesagt Nachwirkungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er hatte kaum Halluzinationen, sein Verfolgungswahn war ebenfalls fast weg, das ständige Weinen hatte ein Ende, doch seine Alpträume blieben. Er hoffte, dass sich nun alles ändern würde. Vor 2 Jahr, Deutschland/Japan: Erweckung (Training in Karakura) Vor einem Jahr, als Balthersa noch schlief, griff sie ein Hollow an der sich dorthin verirrt hatte. Das war auch das erste Mal, dass Balthersa merkte, dass er Geister sehen konnte. Bisher hatte er alles und jeden für einen Menschen gehalten, auch wenn man ihn manchmal etwas seltsam ansah. Er konnte Geister und Menschen nicht auseinander halten. Doch bei dem Hollow wusste er, dass dies kein menschliches Wesen war. Balthersa nahm seine zwei Handschuhe, die er von seinem Vater zu seinem 17. Geburtstag bekommen hatte und zog diese an. Er rannte aus seinem Zimmer, doch da kam ihm schon sein Vater entgegen geschleudert und prallte gegen die Tür. Seine Mutter saß nur geschockt und hilflos auf dem Boden. Der Hollow näherte sich seiner kleinen Schwester und wollte gerade nach ihr greifen, als sich Balthersa dazwischen stellte. Seine kleine Schwester war sein ganzer Stolz und dank ihr lebte er überhaupt noch. Daher würde er es nie zulassen, dass ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Er hatte zwar etwas Angst, aber nicht vor dem Hollow, sondern davor, dass seiner kleinen Schwester etwas passiert falls er gegen dieses Ding kämpfen würde. Der Hollow holte aus und schlug Balthersa gegen den Schrank von seiner kleinen Schwester. Dort verweilte er erst einmal um sich wieder zu fangen, doch dann meldet sich die Stimme in seinem Kopf, klar bekam er diese nicht mehr weg. Balthersa stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und sah zu dem Hollow. Dieser wollte gerade noch einmal nach seiner kleinen Schwester greifen, als er plötzlich wieder zwischen ihr und dem Hollow stand. Doch etwas war anders, in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich seine gute und seine böse Seite wider, die Handschuhe die er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, hatten ebenfalls eine andere Form angenommen. Er hielt die Hand des Hollows mit seiner linken auf und mit der rechten Hand schlug er zu, doch berührte diesen nicht. Stattdessen zersplitterte die Luft und ein gewaltiger Druck kam über den Hollow, der diesen schwer verletzte. Dies war das erste Mal, dass Balthersa seine Kräfte benutzte. Er holte mit beiden Fäusten aus und schlug noch einmal zu. Erneut zersplitterte die Luft und eine gewaltige Druckwelle überkam den Hollow, der sich daraufhin auflöste. Balthersa ging zu Boden und war sehr erschöpft. Am Morgen danach konnte sich keiner an irgendetwas erinnern, außer Balthersa, der mehr über die Kraft herausfinden wollte die er an dem Abend genutzt hatte. Also beschloss er für einige Zeit nach Japan zu reisen, da er gehört hatte, dass dort mehr Menschen mit solchen Fähigkeiten lebten. Und Balthersa wusste, dass wenn er weiterhin Zuhause bleiben würde, dass er seine Familie nur in Gefahr bringen würde. Daher wartete er noch bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag, trainierte dabei seinen Körper und reiste dann nach Karakura in Japan. Dort ging er auch auf die Schule um deren Sprache zu lernen. Vor 1 Monaten, Japan: Karakura (Sein neues Leben) Balthersa war nun schon fast ein Jahr in Karakura, er hatte sich schon eingelebt und wohnte bei einer etwas anderen Gemeinschaft, könnte man sagen. Seine Mitbewohner waren die meiste Zeit über total auf dem Trip, daher nahm er nie Besuch mit zu sich. Er trainierte weiterhin seine Fähigkeiten auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, da er nicht gerade der Talentierteste war. Balthersa ging eines Tages aus der WG hinaus, die Straße entlang und spürte, dass sich dort Arrancar aufhielten. Er ging dort hin und stoppte diese, schaffte es sie solange zu unterhalten bis kein Mensch mehr weit und breit zu sehen war, als ihm am Ende seine Kräfte verließen. Er fing an mit den Arrancar zu verhandeln, dass sie ihn trainierten, dafür würde er ihnen helfen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie willigten ein und am nächsten Tag schon brachte einer von ihnen Balthersa nach Hueco Mundo. Dort kämpfte er gegen Hollows und Menose und schaffte es auf die wahre Form seiner Handschuhe. Nach dieser Trainingseinheit brachte ihn der Arrancar zurück und Balthersa ging ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen ging er in die Stadt um seine Tätowierung nachstechen zu lassen. Was er nicht wusste war, dass dies seine letzten Stunden als Mensch waren. Er fand ein Tätowierstudio, das Annabelle, einer Zivilistin mit ebenfalls spirituellen Fähigkeiten gehörte. Während sie seine Tätowierung erneuerte, bekam er einige Male einen Ausbruch seiner bösen Seite. Als er dann einen Anruf bekam in dem er erfuhr, dass sein Bruder wegen eines Hollow starb, brach er völlig aus und bekam sich auch nicht mehr ein. Er fing fast schon an Amok zu laufen und tötete einen Hollow nach dem anderen. So entwickelt er im Laufe des Kampfes seinen Dragon Style und dessen Attacken und Defensivformen. Nach dem Kampf bei dem Tätowierungstudio wurde Balthersa von Seki, Kasai und Lucy mitgenommen, mit ihm ein Shinigami Leutnant namens Shakato. Diese beiden wurden zur Terra Corp. gebracht. Dort wurden sie erst in zwei Zellen geschlossen, währendessen nahmen sie Balthersa mit in einen der Isolationsräume und erweckten dort erst seine zweite menschliche Fähigkeit. Dort trainierte er mit den Elite Truppen der Terra Corp und eignete sich den Anfang des Höllenhund Kampfstils an. Er wurde sogar so gut, dass er als leibeigener Wächter von Seki eingestellt wurde, doch sollte er für Seki mehr Tätigkeiten machen die eher in Richtung Auftragskiller gingen. Balthersa war damit einverstanden. Er war wie ausgewechselt seit er der Terra Corp. beigetreten war, war er ein völlig anderer Mensch. Er bekam von Seki den Auftrag einen Spion, der sich innerhalb der Firma befindet, auszumachen und diesen zu töten. Balthersa willigte ein und ging los, doch dieser Auftrag war wie er später merkte ein spezieller Auftrag. Balthersa suchte den Spion auf und schnappte ihn vor der Haustür, doch leider hatte dieser schon die Tür geöffnet und angefangen mit seiner Frau zu reden. Nun musste er schnell machen und als die Frau sich umdrehte benutzte Balthersa seinen Windschritt und tauchte hinter dem Spion auf. Er packte dessen Kopf und brach ihm das Genick. Da Balthersa ein Meister im Nahkampf ist, war es kein Problem für ihn diesen schnell zu töten, doch leider wurde dessen Frau darauf aufmerksam und erkannte Balthersas Gesicht. Somit musste er nun eine Entscheidung treffen: entweder er würde abhauen und morgen würde dann schon die Polizei vor der Tür stehen und ihn wegen Mordes inhaftieren, oder er tötete die Frau, beseitigte alle Spuren und ging dann als wäre nichts gewesen. Balthersa kamen kurz die Bilder wieder hoch, von all den Ereignissen die in seiner Schulzeit passiert waren, packte sich die Frau und brach ihr ebenfalls das Genick. Zudem hatte er natürlich auch aufgepasst, dass er bei seinem Auftrag beinah lautlos agierte, obwohl die Nachbarn an diesem Abend nicht einmal Zuhause waren. Gewissenhaft beseitigte er alle Spuren und verließ dann das Haus. Er kehrte zurück, übergab den Kopf des Spions ohn Balthersa war nun schon fast ein Jahr in Karakura, er hatte sich schon eingelebt und wohnte bei einer etwas anderen Gemeinschaft, könnte man sagen. Seine Mitbewohner waren die meiste Zeit über total auf dem Trip, daher nahm er nie Besuch mit zu sich. Er trainierte weiterhin seine Fähigkeiten auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, da er nicht gerade der Talentierteste war. Balthersa ging eines Tages aus der WG hinaus, die Straße entlang und spürte, dass sich dort Arrancar aufhielten. Er ging dort hin und stoppte diese, schaffte es sie solange zu unterhalten bis kein Mensch mehr weit und breit zu sehen war, als ihm am Ende seine Kräfte verließen. Er fing an mit den Arrancar zu verhandeln, dass sie ihn trainierten, dafür würde er ihnen helfen, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Sie willigten ein und am nächsten Tag schon brachte einer von ihnen Balthersa nach Hueco Mundo. Dort kämpfte er gegen Hollows und Menose und schaffte es auf die wahre Form seiner Handschuhe. Nach dieser Trainingseinheit brachte ihn der Arrancar zurück und Balthersa ging ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen ging er in die Stadt um seine Tätowierung nachstechen zu lassen. Was er nicht wusste war, dass dies seine letzten Stunden als Mensch waren. Er fand ein Tätowierstudio, das Annabelle, einer Zivilistin mit ebenfalls spirituellen Fähigkeiten gehörte. Während sie seine Tätowierung erneuerte, bekam er einige Male einen Ausbruch seiner bösen Seite. Als er dann einen Anruf bekam in dem er erfuhr, dass sein Bruder wegen eines Hollow starb, brach er völlig aus und bekam sich auch nicht mehr ein. Er fing fast schon an Amok zu laufen und tötete einen Hollow nach dem anderen. So entwickelt er im Laufe des Kampfes seinen Dragon Style und dessen Attacken und Defensivformen. Nach dem Kampf bei dem Tätowierungstudio wurde Balthersa von Seki, Kasai und Lucy mitgenommen, mit ihm ein Shinigami Leutnant namens Shakato. Diese beiden wurden zur Terra Corp. gebracht. Dort wurden sie erst in zwei Zellen geschlossen, währendessen nahmen sie Balthersa mit in einen der Isolationsräume und erweckten dort erst seine zweite menschliche Fähigkeit. Dort trainierte er mit den Elite Truppen der Terra Corp und eignete sich den Anfang des Höllenhund Kampfstils an. Er wurde sogar so gut, dass er als leibeigener Wächter von Seki eingestellt wurde, doch sollte er für Seki mehr Tätigkeiten machen die eher in Richtung Auftragskiller gingen. Balthersa war damit einverstanden. Er war wie ausgewechselt seit er der Terra Corp. beigetreten war, war er ein völlig anderer Mensch. Er bekam von Seki den Auftrag einen Spion, der sich innerhalb der Firma befindet, auszumachen und diesen zu töten. Balthersa willigte ein und ging los, doch dieser Auftrag war wie er später merkte ein spezieller Auftrag. Balthersa suchte den Spion auf und schnappte ihn vor der Haustür, doch leider hatte dieser schon die Tür geöffnet und angefangen mit seiner Frau zu reden. Nun musste er schnell machen und als die Frau sich umdrehte benutzte Balthersa seinen Windschritt und tauchte hinter dem Spion auf. Er packte dessen Kopf und brach ihm das Genick. Da Balthersa ein Meister im Nahkampf ist, war es kein Problem für ihn diesen schnell zu töten, doch leider wurde dessen Frau darauf aufmerksam und erkannte Balthersas Gesicht. Somit musste er nun eine Entscheidung treffen: entweder er würde abhauen und morgen würde dann schon die Polizei vor der Tür stehen und ihn wegen Mordes inhaftieren, oder er tötete die Frau, beseitigte alle Spuren und ging dann als wäre nichts gewesen. Balthersa kamen kurz die Bilder wieder hoch, von all den Ereignissen die in seiner Schulzeit passiert waren, packte sich die Frau und brach ihr ebenfalls das Genick. Zudem hatte er natürlich auch aufgepasst, dass er bei seinem Auftrag beinah lautlos agierte, obwohl die Nachbarn an diesem Abend nicht einmal Zuhause waren. Gewissenhaft beseitigte er alle Spuren und verließ dann das Haus. Er kehrte zurück, übergab den Kopf des Spions ohn Heute, die Hölle: Der kommende Ausbruch Balthersa schaffte es aus der Terra Corp. zu fliehen und sich in der Stadt zu verstecken. Doch nach ein paar Tagen hörte er, dass seine Eltern und seine beiden ältesten Geschwister in Karakura Town wären und dass diese von der Terra Corp. sofort am Flughafen in Japan abgefangen und gefangen genommen wurden. Balthersa geriet unter Druck, weil er genau wusstewas diese mit seiner Familie anstellen würden. Also kam er aus seinem Versteck und stürmte alleine das Terra Corp. Gebäude. Dort angekommen gingen auch schon die Elitekämpfer der Terra auf ihn zu. Der Befehlshaber war na klar der Krieg. Balthersa kämpfte sich durch die Reihen und tötete dabei auch einige Elitekämpfer und einige Wachen, bis er vor dem Krieg stand. Doch dieser benutzte seine Fähigkeit und machte sein Ebenbild auf alle anderen Elitekämpfer und Wachen, somit blieb Balthersa nur eine Wahl: alle zu vernichten und zu töten die noch zuckten. Balthersa kämpfte sich durch die Reihen, doch da er nur ein Mensch war, wurde er irgendwann erschöpft und sackte zu Boden. Schwer atmend versuchte er noch einigen Angriffen auszuweichen, doch dann konnte selbst er nicht mehr. Der Krieg beendete seine Fähigkeit und ließ Balthersa gefangen nehmen. Man schleppte ihn mit zu einem Raum der getrennt war durch ein Glas, das auf der anderen Seite wie ein Spiegel aussah. Er konnte durch das Glas seine Familie sehen wie diese auf dem Boden kniete und der Krieg in den Raum kam. Durch den Druck den er herunterprasseln ließ, fiel es seiner Familie schwer zu atmen. Der Krieg holte eine Pistole heraus, schaute zu Balthersa, grinste und hielt die Pistole an den Kopf seiner Mutter. Er drückte ab und der Körper seiner Mutter sackte zu Boden. Balthersa fing an zu schreien vor Wut, er verfluchte den Krieg regelrecht, doch dieser wischte den Lauf der Pistole ab und hielt ihn gegen seinen Vater. Dieser bewegte sich so gut wie gar nicht. Durch den spirituellen Druck den Krieg auf ihn auswirkte, konnte er gerade noch so atmen und wieder drückte der Krieg ab und erschoss seinen Vater. Balthersa wurde immer mehr rasend vor Wut. Sein Adrenalin stieg immer mehr an, sein Körper wurde rot und seine Augen überzogen sich mit Hass. Der Krieg hingegen blieb locker und ging zu seiner ältesten Schwester, hielt dieser ebenfalls die Pistole an den Kopf und drückte wieder ab. Der Körper sackte zu Boden und Balthersa bekam schon Tränen in die Augen. Er bereute es immer mehr, dass er sich dieser Gruppe angeschlossen hatte. Nun kam der Krieg zu seiner älteren Schwester, hielt ihr die Pistole an den Kopf, sah zu Balthersa und grinste ihn an, drückte ab und ein kurzer Knall ertönte, bevor der Körper seiner Schwester zu Boden fiel. Balthersa sah dies, sein Kopf sackte nach hinten, sein Mund war weit geöffnet, seine Augen rollten hoch, sodass man nur noch das Weiße sah. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr schreien, soviele Schmerzen hatte er. Seine Seele wand sich und brannte. Als sich die Tür öffnete, überkam die Wachen ein kalter Schauer. Die Pest kam rein und schnitt mit einer Sense Balthersas Kopf von den Schultern. Balthersa kam erst wieder zu sich als er in der Hölle fest steckte. Dort wieder zu sich gekommen erkundete er erst einmal die Gegend um sich besser orientieren zu können, doch wie er schnell an kam so wurde er auch von einer Verdammnis Seele angegriffen, dabei wollte er keinen Angriff provozieren, doch dieses Ding ließ ihm keine andere Wahl, so ließ Balthersa sich auf einen Kampf ein und gewann diesen auch, doch eher er sich ausruhen konnte stand vor ihm ein Sünder namens Agito, bevor diese bedien sich näher kennenlernten wurden sie auch schon von einer Horde Verdammnis Seelen angegriffen und zu allem Überfluss kreuzte eine Verdammnis Seele mit Captain Niveau ihren weg und drängte die beiden Sünder zur Seiten Straße. Dort angekommen wurde Balthersa von einer Seele der Verdammten angegriffen das ebenfalls auf Captain Niveau war. Doch konnte er denn angriff stand halten als dann Balthersa und Agito den Gegner tauschten wurde für Balthasar schnell klar das er auf seinem jetzigen Niveau nicht weiter kommen würde, doch als er kurz vor dem ende war, kam seine Sünder Maske zum Vorschein die ihm die nötige kraft gab um sich von der Seele nicht unterkriegen zu lassen und sie zu besiegen. Er und Agito besiegten die beiden Seelen und gingen in Richtung weiter Asiens, am Rande Karakuras trafen die beiden auf die Deville Zwillinge und somit wuchs die Gruppe auch schon nach dem Balthasar sagte wieso er unbedingt aus der Hölle wollte, sie gingen weiter Richtung mehr und schlugen sich dabei durch mehrere Horden von Seelen die die Sünder ebenfalls du verlorenen versklavten und gequälten Seelen machen wollten. Balthersa entwickelte dabei seinen Höllenhund Stil völlig neu durch seine Maske und seinen Sünder ketten, sie kamen am Strand an und sahen auf das Gefährliche Meer, es vergingen nicht einmal 10 Minuten und schon wurde Balthersa ins Meer gezogen und die Deville Brüder von einem riesigen Eiskristall angegriffen, Balthersa schlug sich unter wassr sehr schelcht da er seine Kräfte nicht so nutzten konnte wie er es gerne wollte. So wurde er mit einem einzige schlag aus dem Wasser geschleudert und schliff den Strand entlang in Richtung festen Boden. Bergogan der Tentakel Fisch zeigte sich ebenfalls, doch selbst als Balthersa seine Maske auf hatte und seinen Höllenhund Stil einsetzt schaffte er es nicht dem Vieh auch nur Ansatz weiße weh zu tun. und dann geschah es als er gerade unter Wasser tauchte, durch seinen drang sein ziel näher zu kommen und seinen willen Bergogan zu besiegen zeigte seine Handschuhe eine Art Höllen Form, auch wie er es nennt Hell Hound form. Während den 40 Jahren in der Hölle: Der Fehler! Nach dem Balthersa zurück kehrte in die Hölle, machte er einen packt mit Samael, seiner Sünden Seele. Doch als der Packt beschlossen war rbach ihn dieser, Samael wollte ganz sicher gehen das Balthersa nie wieder ihn störte, so brachte er ihn in den Käfig in dem sich Luzifer und Behemoth befanden, die zwei streithähne der Hölle schlugen sich gegenseitig vor Frustation und Wut den kopf ein, als Balthersa dann auch noch darin auftauchte gingen sie auf ihn los, Luzifer weil dieser ihn Verriet und Behemtoh weil er sich in denn streit der beiden einmischte. In dessen machte sich Samael auf den weg und suchte die Artefakte um den Thron der Hölle zu besteigen, auf seinem Weg begegnete ihm Agito und Mizu zwei ehemalige freunde seines alten Herren Balthersa´s. Er sagte ihnen ncihts davon das er die Seele Balthersa´s in den Käfig warf. Doch dann nach einem Langen kampf gegen die Elite der Hölle kam der 'Rektor' Persönlich rauf, weil sie in der zwischen zeit am Tor zum Fegefeuer wo sich derweil über 50 Milliarden Seelen anhäuften die noch gerichtet werden müssen und 'Mutter' Samael ihren Sohn bemerkt und gespürt hatte, also wollte er die sache ein für alle mal beenden in dem er Balthersa mit fast all seine kraft aus dem Käfig zerrte und seine Seele etwas Heilte, doch solche wunden vermag nicht einmal er heilen zu können, selbst als Sünder konnte das nicht einfach aml so druch wiedergeburt geheilt werden. Er stellte sich vor Samael hin und mit dem Letzten bisschen kraft was dieser noch hatte rammte er Samael in Balthersa´s körper und ließ Balthersa wieder frei, er war nciht mehr gebunden an der Hölle und wurde auch sofort bevor der WIlle etwas mitbekam zurück geschickt auf die Erden. Fähigkeiten Balthersa besitzt neben seinem Höllenhund Style, noch das Muay Thai als kampfstil, doch dieses nutzt er eher weniger, er besitzt zwar durch das Training in der Terra Corp. und das Leiten der Auslbindung, denn 2. Dan in diesem Kampfsport doch nutzt er es aus dem Grund eher wenig weil er seinen Gegner nicht mit seinen besten Techniken umhaun möchte sondern seinen Eigenen kampf stil nutzten möchte, er beherrscht das Muay Thai Meister haft und kann seinen körper auch dem entsprechend bewegen, daher ist er acuh Groß Meister der Nah kampf kunst. Neben dem Muay Thai ist Samael auch gelernt in Taekwondo, doch da besitzt er keinen so Großen Rang wie in Muay Thai doch kann er es ebefnalls sehr gut. Schon aus den Gründen das Samael sich nicht nur auf seinen eignen Stil baut sondern sich auch noch zwei weitere angeeignet hat zeigt an seine kraft und ansporn des Nahkampfes und des Waffenlosen kampfes. Verdorbenheit *Durch seinen neuen Status ist Balthersa in der lage auch eine neue Fähigkeit. Balthersa ist in der lage ein unglaubliches Arsenal an Waffen zu erschaffen, dabei liegt aber der schwer punkt das er sie slebst schwignen muss außer er lässt sie aus dem boden heraus stechen, z.b der amcht einen Flashstepp nach hinten hin weg und zieht dabei mit der hand den boden entlang um somut seien flucht noch aml zu verstärken in dem er ein Gitter aus speerspitzen erschafft. Balthersa´s waffen sind mit blutgeträngt, jegliche waffen die er schafft sind mit blut überzogen, dabei sind die waffen ebenfals sehr krotesk gehalte und sehen unrealistisch aus doch das ist nun mal die Verdorbenheit der Hölle. Bissher aber kennt Balthersa nur eine Technik. Stärken *''Legend of Combat:'' Balthersa war vor erst zum Großmeister des Nahkampfges geworden, er konnte sowohl mit Waffen als auch Waffenlos kämpfen und ist mit seinen 21 jahren zum Meister seiner Kunst geworden, durch seinen damaligen Status als Höllenwächter ist Balthersa´s körper Agiler geworden, seine Ausdauer erhöhte sich, siene Reflexe sind unglaublich gut, er beherrscht seinen körper uns seine kraft so gut wie fast kein anderer. Druch Samael ist Balthersa selbst nun Körperlich auf dem Niveau eines Legendären Kampfkünstlers geworden. *''Spiritual Control:'' Balthersa kann sein Reiatsu sehr gut kontrollieren so wie herabsenken auf das Niveau eines 15 Seat. oder es so festigen das er seinen Angriffen eine höhere Schlagkraft geben kann, er hat diese so unter kontrolle das er es auch auf gezielte gegner herausströmen lassen kann so das nur diese davon betroffen sind oder ist. *''Intelligence/Intellekt:'' Balthersa besitzt ein umfangreiches Wissen was die verschiedenen Fraktionen angehen: Gotei-13, Espada´s, Turma, Gnosis u.s.w Fast schon jedes Wesen kennt er in und auswenig, er weiß was ein Bankai, ein Shikai, eine Wahregestallt und was die freisetztung der Gnosis ist. Nicht nur das er ein solch umfangreiches wissen hat, er ist auch ein sehr guter Stratege. Er kann gut Situationen einschätzen und sich seinen teil dieser Situation denken wie sie ausfallen wird. Wobei er da eher von sich aus geht doch meistens stimmt es auch. *''Flashstepp:'' Durch seinen status als Exodus, ist er nun auch in der lage in sienem derzeitigen körper einen Flashstepp zu nutzten, dieser ist so schnell wie das eiens Leutande´s, wobei er in Kurven und Bögen nicht langsamer wird, er ist Mobiler und Flexibler. Schwächen *''Fernkampf:'' Balthersa ist weites gehend mit Fernkampf waffen nicht geübt ud bleibt auch bissher dabei. *''Schweben:'' Balthersa ist nicht in der lage wie Geisterwesen oder >.> Uryuu zu schweben. Er kann wzar hoch springen aber könnte er nciht einfach aml so an denn Himmel heran kommen ohne dabie sich nicht irgent etwas zu brechen. *''Ausdauer:'' Er unterliegt dern Körperlichen gesetzten anders als bei Geisterwesen ist auch er irgend wann aus der puste und muss erst mal sich hinsetzten und nen kaffee trinken oder nen Tee kommt auf seine laune an und die eiligkeit. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Zivilisten